


Oh, I Wish I Could Stay

by edge_of_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poison, Spoilers, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_of_dawn/pseuds/edge_of_dawn
Summary: Hubert doesn't feel he has a purpose without Edelgard.





	Oh, I Wish I Could Stay

It was over.  
A few minutes ago, a message arrived to him, carrying with a heavy heart that Edelgard had been killed. Hubert tried not to let it bother him in front of the messenger. He hastily pulled out a letter from the drawer addressed for the victors and handed it to the messenger, sending him off.  
Hubert slammed the door behind him. He could not believe what had happened at all. Edelgard was supposed to build a brighter future for every single person. Edelgard was supposed to build a brighter future with... him.  
Edelgard was a bright light to him. She showed him the way through the darkness, and acted as a guiding light for him and others. Without her, he was just consumed in darkness.  
Hubert sighed to himself as he shriveled himself up on the floor and started to cry. He had not cried since he was 10, and he felt so very vulnerable and weak.  
Without Edelgard, he had nobody to serve, he had no purpose. Hubert did not know how to live anymore.  
So he didn't want to live.  
He had so many ways he could end his life, falling upon his sword or using a rope and hanging himself from the ceiling.  
He sat there as his mind whirred endlessly. He didn't want too much of a painful death...  
He sat up slowly as he decided a course of action for himself. He reaches for his pocket and pulls out a small vial of poison and turns it in his hand. He had poisoned so many others before... Poisoning himself would not be that different.  
If Hubert was being honest, he would miss quite a few things, his numerous daily cups of coffee being some of the things he would miss. However, the only thing on his mind was Edelgard.  
Edelgard... How could she leave him alone like this, in such a sad state of despair and sorrow? She was his only reason for living.  
He unscrewed the cork on the vial.  
Edelgard certainly was Hubert's lifeline. He hung onto her without hesitation and would risk everything for her.  
Without her, Hubert was meaningless. He was left without no hope, no purpose, no happiness. He lifts the vial to his face, taking a contemplative look to it. Hubert quickly goes to his desk and grabs a cup of coffee, pouring the poison inside of it. He would very much love to taste coffee again.  
“Goodbye.” Hubert silently says before drinking the concoction. He slumps down to the floor, waiting for the effects of the poison.  
“I look forward to meeting you again, your Highness...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
This was a short vent fic I made for myself since I feel very very bad lately, and I made Hubert do something so I don't do it myself. I was always wondering how Hubert died, because it was never explicitly stated in the game, so I took matters into my own hand to write it. Please leave comments and kudos, I would really appreciate it!!


End file.
